


Lilies and Hesiation

by wendylesbiaburger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, ginnys trying to plan the flintwood wedding, luna owns a flowershop and is a wedding planner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendylesbiaburger/pseuds/wendylesbiaburger
Summary: Between trying to plan her friends wedding and the cute wedding planner, Ginny is at least a little bit overwhelmed.





	Lilies and Hesiation

**Author's Note:**

> I made a lot of references to lesbian related things. I'm not sorry. 
> 
> Also s/o to my fave Amelie for helping me figure out this idea

Honestly, Ginny was beyond tired. She was always told planning a wedding was stressful, but goddamnit this wasn’t even her own damn wedding.

She was a good friend, at least she considered herself to be one. But when Marcus and Oliver asked her to help plan their wedding she was expecting them to do something! Hell, anything! 

They’d told her they wanted a small, simple wedding. But they seemed to not understand that no matter how small, weddings were a bitch to plan. 

She’d tried telling them this a million times but they both seemed to still not care. The only part they seemed to care about was the cake taste testing, which involved an expected but awkward conversation where they had to explain that no, she wasn’t the bride and yes, there’s two grooms. She was ready to scream she was a lesbian half the time. 

That and getting a venue was the most they’d done. They still needed tuxes, caterers, Save the Dates, invitations, flowers! At least they had a venue. If they hadn’t, she would be panicking far more. 

She marched into their flat without knocking and saw that they were on the couch. Marcus was playing a video game while Oliver sat next to him reading on his kindle.

Marcus glanced up for a second, but his eyes went right back to his game. “Hey, Gin,” he said. 

She realised how much she hated the sound of video game buttons. She was used to hearing it when Fred and George would play their old Xbox, usually resulting in them fighting over turns, but she didn’t need to hear that sound right now. 

She took a deep breath and walked to them. She glanced at the TV seeing Marcus was playing Life Is Strange: Before the Storm. At least it was one he could quit easily. 

Oliver still hadn’t looked at her, concentrating on whatever he was reading.

“Hey boys,” she said. “What ya reading, Oliver?”

He still didn’t look up at her. “Curved Horizon by Taylor Brooke, it’s really– hey!” 

She snatched the kindle from him and glared at them both. “Guys, you agreed we’d get flowers today.”

Marcus paused the game and looked up. “Aren’t all flowers the same, though?” 

Yeah, she had her work cut out for her. “No. Take this seriously. This is your damn wedding!”

Marcus set the game controller aside. “Do we need even flowers?”

She took a deep breath before she could scream. “Yes, you need flowers. You guys can’t just have a venue and cake.”

“We have our wedding party sorted out, so at least there’s that,” Oliver defended. “And can I please have my kindle back?”

She sighed and tossed it into his lap. 

“Is it as good as Fortitude Smashed?” Marcus asked.

He nodded. “Better, actually.”

“Guys,” she cut in. “Can you talk about that later? You agreed two at least look at flowers.”

Oliver looked back at his kindle. “Sure you can’t just do it yourself?” he asked. 

She clenched her jaw. She was tired of arguing. “Fine. If you hate them it’s your own fault.”

They just shrugged her off, Marcus going back to his game. She held back a huff and turned to leave, deciding to just send them photos. Hopefully one of them will look at their phones.

…

No one else seemed to be in the flower shop she went to. From all she could tell, 70 percent of the shop was filled with flowers. Which she obviously expected but the smell was overpowering. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to work here, you’d have to really love flowers. 

“Hello?” a voice asked. 

She saw woman standing behind the counter. She had white blonde hair in a bun, small strands framing her face. She was smiling at her, eyes sparkling as she looked at her. 

She felt her face flush a little. “Hi,” she said and stepped closer to the counter. “Uh, I’m here to sort out flowers for my friends’ wedding.”

She smiled and nodded. “Are they coming by?” she asked, cocking her head to the side. 

She shook her head. “No, I tried to get them to come but they didn’t care enough,” she shrugged. 

The woman laughed. “I’m also a wedding planner, and some people really don’t care to the point that I don’t get why they don’t just elope.”

She laughed. “No, they want a wedding they’re just too lazy to do any work,” she shrugged. “I’ve been doing everything. They have a venue and cake at least.” 

She smiled. “I can give you my website if they need a wedding planner.”

She felt a rush of relief and nodded. “Yeah, that would actually really help. Maybe I’ll convince them to life their weight,” she laughed. She loved Marcus and Oliver, she really did but she didn’t love that they were kind of forcing her to do anything.

“They really don’t care too much about flowers though,” she shrugged. “I think I’ll send pictures and they’ll choose what ever they love the most.”

“Will they be having any flowers in their attire? Or just bouquets?”

“I think I can convince them to both have flowers pinned to their tuxes.” She hoped that was enough to communicate, this was a gay wedding. 

She nodded. “Two grooms or two brides?”

Okay, that made her smile. She liked this girl very much already. “Two grooms.” 

“Alright, do they like classic things like roses?”

She shrugged. “Really, they’ll take anything. They’re planning to have matching tuxes so, matching flowers would be cool too.”

“Well, what do you think they’d like?”

She thought about it for a moment. They never really talked about flowers but she knew what she liked.

“I think they’d like lilies?”

Her face lit up. “I love lilies. They mean–”

“‘I dare you to love me,’” she answered and felt her cheeks light up a little. 

God, she was such a fucking lesbian. Of course she would know that after rewatching Imagine Me and You in her room in the middle of the night, using headphones so her brothers and parents wouldn’t hear it. 

She nodded. “Yep,” she said. “So I could talk to them and see what they like if they’re interested in a wedding planner.”

She nodded. “Alright, I’ll text them, see what they say.”

She gave her a glowing smile. “Hope it goes well.”

…

Marcus and Oliver seemed okay with the wedding planner idea. It would be an extra expense but Marcus came from a well off family, so the cost didn’t worry them. They knew weddings were expensive after all. 

The woman – Luna, she learnt was her name – didn’t charge too much and she was good at her job. She somehow was able to convince Marcus and Oliver to pick a caterer and pick out their tuxes. They even had flower arrangements now too. They seemed to like her idea to have lilies on their tuxes too. 

Luna had asked her to help out too, since Marcus and Oliver did have a few moments where they didn’t care enough to choose. 

“Are they always like that?” Luna asked when they stood in line to at Starbucks. 

She shrugged. “If it’s not football, they probably don’t care.” She glanced over at them, Marcus had a coffee and Oliver – who had a hatred for coffee – ordered one of those blackberry juices. They’d snagged a table for them and were already in some deep conversation. 

She laughed. “Honestly, people who don’t have strong desires are the easiest. Although, I’d like them to at least have some preferences.”

“At least they knew they wanted matching tuxes, that’s something. And they’re not picky.”

She nodded. “Yeah, some men don’t know if they want a tux or a suit, then there’s the women who want to wear a dress and it’s hard to choose a dress. They could care a little more though,” she eyed the couple. “They’re nice though.”

They got to the front of the line and Ginny ordered a latte while Luna ordered a hot chocolate. Their drinks were ready quickly enough and they went back to sit with the boys. 

“I still need to get some quickish stuff done,” Luna said siping her hot chocolate and taking other her notebook. The pen she was using was fluffy on the end, the kind a lot of girls had in primary school. “You don’t need to have all of this stuff decided but just so I can check them off.”

Oliver nodded. “Alright, what do you need to know?” 

“Are you writing your own vows?” They nodded. 

“Try not to leave them last minutes, guys,” Ginny said, because it’d be exactly like them to. 

She heard Luna let out a small laugh. “Are you planning to do a dance at the reception? And if yeah, what song?”

Oliver nodded. “We are, song’s that Troye Sivan song Wild.”

She would usually make a joke about how damn gay they both were but she didn’t know if Luna was queer and straight people tended to not understand that kind of humour. 

“Oh I love him,” she smiled, her face lighting up a little. “That’s such a nice song to choose.”

She asked them a few more questions, scribblings that answers down in her notebook. Her hair was falling into her face, this time not in a bun. Her tongue was also between her teeth as she concentrated, something that put her stomach into knots.

She must’ve been staring because Marcus tapped her arm. She glanced at him and he wiggled his brows at her teasingly. Her face must’ve flushed as she glared at him. Oliver didn’t seem to really notice as he seemed to be answering most of the questions. Luna didn’t seem to notice anything either. 

She’d gotten along with Luna really well, actually. She was grateful she found her because she wasn’t sure if she would’ve been able to do half of the things that are required in planning a wedding. 

God, she couldn’t imagine planning her own if she was this stressed from planning someone else’s.

“Okay,” Luna said closing the notebook and putting it away in her small backpack. It was the cute aesthetic kind Ginny always saw on Instagram but never knew where to buy. “I think we’re good for today. I’ll just need to make a few calls, give addresses to the venue and dates for the wedding. We can work on Save the Dates next time we meet up. I need to get back to my flower shop, my dad has been running it alone all day.”

She stood up and gave a small wave. Ginny smiled and returned the wave, and watched Ginny as she left the cafe. 

“Aw,” Marcus said. “Do you have a crush?”

She felt her face flush and she looked down at her coffee. “Fuck off,” she said. “I don’t crush on every pretty girl who’s nice to me.”

“So you admit you think she’s pretty?”

Dammit, she walked right into that one. “Don’t worry about it,” she muttered. “She’s cute but I don’t even know if she’s queer.”

“Try to get her to bring up exes,” Oliver suggested. “Or casually say something gay. Like that you like that one singer– what’s her name? You call her lesbian Jesus.”

“Hayley Kiyoko,” she said. “Saying you listen to her and PVRIS are pretty much code for, I-like-girls. But I already told her I knew that lilies stood for ‘I dare you to love me’.”

“Is that some lesbian code? Because how the hell would you know that?” Marcus asked, raising a bushy brow at her. 

“Yes, it is,” she shrugged. “So is, ‘you’re a wanker number nine.’”

They stared at her in utter confusion and it was such an amusing sight she had to stop herself from bursting into laughter. She really had to force them to watch Imagine Me and You. 

“Don’t worry,” she said. “Point, if she got the reference then I’ve already communicated I’m queer. If she didn’t get it, I’ll show up next time in a PVRIS t-shirt and beanie and bring up the new Hayley Kiyoko music.” 

“Or you could just casually say ‘ex-girlfriend’?” Oliver suggested.

That seemed like the logical answer but she was more of a fan of subtly. She shook her head. “Nah, I like my idea better.”

He rolled his eyes. “You can be really extra when you want to be, you know that?”

She snorted. “I’m sorry, who had the most extra captain handshakes before every football game.”

They both looked ready to argue but stopped, clearly seeing her point, closed their mouths. 

“Fine, your plan works out fine,” Marcus said, finishing off his coffee. 

“Hey, if she likes them too then the probability of her liking girls goes to 89 percent.”

“And to think you hated maths in school,” Oliver laughed. 

“It’s a fact. If you found out a guy liked Kevin Abstract and Troye Sivan you’re telling me you wouldn’t think he was into dudes?”

They exchanged a glance. “Okay, but there isn’t a straight man on the planet who likes Troye,” he said. “What does her like Troye give?”

“Not much since a lot of straight girls like him,” she shrugged. “How many have covered songs like Fools or Heaven?”

They both grimaced at that and nodded. “Well, she hasn’t spoken to us like we’re puppies so I think that should help in the queerness favour,” Marcus said.

Oliver took a sip of his drink and nodded. “God, I fucking hate that shit, that really should mean she’s likely queer.”

“At least she’s not asking you guys to be her gay best friends or whatever,” she laughed.

“Please don’t remind me of secondary school or college,” Oliver scrunched his nose. That only made her and Marcus laughed, making him also laugh a little too.

…

The weeks went by quickly. Ginny still wasn’t sure why they wanted to get the wedding planned so quickly. She’d be angry if they didn’t look so damn happy about it. 

Her attempts to work out whether or not Luna was queer had failed. She’d hinted in the best ways she could but it seemed to go right over her head. She’d referenced as many things she could but she still wasn’t sure if she was queer. 

Despite that, they’d gotten along well. Luna had convinced her to listen to the new Lorde album – Ginny had a heart attack for the few seconds she thought Liability was about a girl rather than Lorde herself – and she had gotten her to listen to All Time Low. She said she liked it but she could tell Luna was more of an indie rock sort of girl, if anything. But she still bobbed her head to the albums she showed her – so far only Future Hearts and Dirty Work but she was definitely going to show her more – and in return introduced her to HAIM. She liked them quite a bit so far, she’d have to remember to listen to more of their stuff on Spotify. 

They’d bonded, that was for sure. And she’d come to like her a lot. The best option was to just tell her how she felt. 

She wasn’t exactly planning to do it at the wedding though. Marcus and Oliver had been trying to convince her to ask her out, especially since she might not see her anymore once the wedding was done. 

She didn’t think of it until she showed up to the venue they were having the wedding at to make sure everything was ready. Marcus and Oliver were already breaking a few traditions like by having it be non-religious – Marcus’s older sister Amy was officiating – but their parents still wanted them to do the whole, not seeing each other until the actual wedding began. They thought it was ridiculous but complied.

That left Ginny to check over the venue and to see Luna. 

She was checking on the flowers, wearing a smile but pretty dress. Ginny had put on one of the nicest dresses she owned, and put on wrapy stiletto heels. She looked great but she knew she’d regret it later but damn did she look good. 

She smiled and walked up to her. “Hey, you planning to stay for the wedding?” 

She turned to look at her a nodded with a smile. “Yep, I love staying to watch the weddings I plan.”

She could’ve jumped with joy. “Staying for the reception?”

She shrugged. “I don’t try to overstay my welcome.”

“Hey, I’m sure the boys won’t mind, as long as you don’t eat anything obviously. You know the whole thing is pretty relaxed anyway.” 

She smiled. “Maybe I’ll stay for the speeches and the dancing.”

Yes! 

“My brother is actually Oliver’s best man and god, I can’t wait to hear what embarrassing stuff he’s going to reveal,” she laughed. Percy was a pretty uptight person but he hopefully would choose today to make jokes about his friend. If it were her in his position, she’d think of any and all embarrassing things she could to talk about. 

Their conversation was cut off because Mr and Mrs Wood came up to her and dragged her away for a second to say hello. That wouldn’t have been necessarily bad if when she turned back to Luna, Mr and Mrs Flint had gotten to her to discuss payment. 

She stopped herself from sighing and decided to say hi to any friends she saw.

…

The wedding did go well and she may or may gave not teared up a little, especially when they said their vows. 

Luna was standing in the back most of the time but she did end up staying for the reception. The’d chosen a DJ who was playing mostly upbeat songs, and she was able to convince Luna to come and dance with her. 

Yeah, she was definitely regretting those heels. 

Luna let her spin her under her arm, laughing in what seemed like absolute joy. She wasn’t that great of a dancer but she was definitely the kind that didn’t care, letting the music control her every move. Her hair wasn’t up so it ended up getting in her face a lot. 

Ginny’s own hair was in a braid, but a loose one so strands of her hair were falling out as she danced and tried to not trip over her heels. 

They finally took a break, and Ginny sat at the table she was assigned – bless Luna for helping her and the boys with that nightmare – and Luna sat next to her in the seat left empty but Fleur as she and her wife Tonks danced. 

“So,” she said, finally deciding to just ask before she lost her nerve. “I’ve had a lot of fun spending time with you.”

She smiled at her, her face lighting up. “Yes! I’ve loved spending time with you.” 

She smiled a little more. “It’ll be a shame if we don’t see each other anymore once the wedding is over.”

She frowned. “We can still see each other if you would like. I don’t see why we shouldn’t.”

She felt a rush of relief. One step forward. “Great! We should meet up again soon, maybe as a uh, date?”

For a split second she expected a shock of horror, or an awkward ‘oh!’. But no, she got a smile.

“I would love to!” she grinned. “I was waiting for you to ask me, actually,” she said. 

“You knew I wanted to?” she asked, her ears probably turning red.

She nodded. “I figured you weren’t sure how to ask.”

She shrugged, looking at her lap. “I wasn’t sure if you liked girls or not.”

“Oh, I do! I’m panromantic and demi, so yes, super onboard.” 

She felt her stomach flutter. “Okay! Good! We should plan something soon.”

“I’d love that,” she said, her eyes damn near sparkling.


End file.
